


First Train Home

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Scorpius is starting school tomorrow. He’s excited, but also terrified, because he’s never been away from his parents before. And of course there’s the biggest problem… How do you make a friend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr friend ohscorbus gave me feels about lonely little Scorpius never having had a real friend before, and I thought that the train ride to school is probably the beginning of his first bit of real exposure to kids his age, people he could potentially make friends with. So this happened…
> 
> Beta'd by Abradystrix.

It’s the evening of August 31st. In his bedroom at the Manor, Scorpius sits on top of his trunk and plays with the sleeve of his new robes. They’re laid across his lap, because he can’t seem to put them down, but the idea of just putting them on is terrifying. He’ll have to wear them for the first time tomorrow, and even though he’s been looking forward to this day for years, he’s not ready at all.

Hogwarts is a big, scary place, and he’s going to be alone. Technically he’s been alone his whole life, but even though he hasn’t met many people his own age, he’s always had his parents. But tomorrow he won’t even have them anymore. No parents, and no friends. He doesn’t even know how you get friends. Do you just… start talking and hope for the best? What if they hate you? What if they think you’re stupid? Or boring? What if they already have friends of their own and they don’t have room for you?

He hugs his robes against his stomach, which is swooping full of butterflies, and making him feel a bit sick. He’s so nervous that he feels a bit wobbly, like he’s teetering on the verge of crying, or hyperventilating. The issue of friends is such a huge and looming hurdle that he can’t see past it, and he feels like he’s running headlong at it, about to smash right into it, because there’s no way he’s ever going to get over.

He pulls the robes up to his face, and hides himself in them. The cotton is very soft, and a bit cold and stiff. They smell really good though. He’s always loved the way robes smell. A bit like magic, all crisp and crackly. Sometimes potions smoke will cling to them, and he’ll get whiffs of herbs, or fruit, or other more mysterious things. It’s always been one of his favourite things about getting hugs from his dad. And now he’s going to get to do his own magic in these robes. He’ll make his own potions, and his own spells, and his own memories, and-

His stomach churns and he curls up himself up into a little ball.

Tomorrow he’s going to get on a train and be whisked away. He’ll be out in the world on his own for the first time. Everyone will gossip about him. Everyone will whisper behind his back. No one is going to want him anywhere near them. Why did he always want to go to school so badly? It’s a terrible idea.

He’s lost so deep in worry that he doesn’t hear the knock on his door, or even realise anyone’s there, until a hand on his shoulder makes him jump. He jerks his head up, and finds himself face to face with his mum.

“Are you alright?” She asks, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “You look like you’re thinking.”

Scorpius wraps his robes round his hands. “Do you think I’ll be okay? At school? Do you think I can do it?”

She smiles and reaches out, stroking a hand through his hair. “You can do anything, sweetheart. Why are you worrying about it all of a sudden? You’ve been so excited.”

“I’m excited, but…” He shakes his head and unravels the robes from around his hands. He starts fiddling with the clasp instead, doing it and undoing it, the thread falling into place around the golden button, then releasing again.

“But?” Astoria prompts.

Scorpius slides off his trunk and sits beside her on the bed, leaning against her side. “There will be people there. I’ll have to talk to them. They’re going to think I’m weird. They’re going to think I’m… you know.”

His mum slips an arm round his shoulders and gathers him in. She’s quite well at the moment, so while her body feels a bit bony and fragile, her grip is comfortingly solid. “Whatever anyone thinks of you, you know who you are. You’re Scorpius, right?”

He nods and puts his head on her shoulder. “And you’re my mum, and Dad’s my dad.”

“Exactly. And you like books, and sweets, and history. You’re funny. You like Quidditch. You’re going to be just fine. You’ll have plenty to talk about.”

“But how do you _make_ friends?” He asks, frustration turning it into a sigh.

“You talk to the people you sit with on the train, you talk to the people in your house, and the boys in your dormitory. No one knows anyone yet, Scorpius. You’re not the only person who’ll start off on their own.” She looks at him. “Think about it as a challenge.”

“I don’t think I like challenges,” he mutters.

His mum laughs and hugs him. “Yes you do. My brave, ambitious boy.” She kisses the top of his head.

Scorpius ducks, but doesn’t try too hard to escape. When his mum pulls away he stays sitting, rigid, inspecting his fingernails. “How do you just… talk to people? What if they don’t want to talk to me? Me specifically?” He looks up. “People don’t like us, Mum. People think we’re evil. People think I’m- They might just walk away. And I’ve never… I’ve never had a friend before. I don’t know how to…” he waves his hand, “ _do_ friends.”

“If they think you’re evil,” Astoria says, voice fierce all of a sudden, “then they haven’t taken time to get to know you. And if they’re mean to you, then you can do better. You deserve far better than them. Not because you’re a Malfoy, but because you’re a wonderful person, okay?” She looks right into Scorpius’s eyes, and he can’t help but nod, because he knows his mum would never be anything less than honest with him, especially about something this important.

“Okay,” he says. But it isn’t entirely okay. As much as he believes her, there are still a hundred doubts and worries and fears, swirling like a cloud of black wasps in his head. “But-”

“I’ve got you a present,” she says, not letting him get started on his tirade. “To help you out tomorrow.”

He sits up very straight, instantly distracted, excitement swelling up inside him. “You got me a present? I didn’t know I was getting presents!”

Astoria laughs. “Don’t get too excited. It’s nothing much.” She digs in her pocket and pulls out a little paper bag, with pink and white stripes. Scorpius breaks into a grin as he takes it and looks inside.

“Fizzing Whizbees! Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and Jelly Slugs.” He looks up at his mum. “You got me all the best ones.”

She smiles. “It’s a special day. And you know what we always say…”

“Sweets,” Scorpius sings, “they always help you make friends.” He beams up at his mum. “Thank you.”

She ruffles his hair. “You’re very welcome. I think you’re going to be okay. I have complete faith in you.”

Scorpius looks down at the bag of sweets in his hands, and nods. “I think I’m going to be okay too.” He gets up and tucks the bag of sweets into the satchel he’s going to carry tomorrow. “With sweets,” he says brightly, “anything is possible.”

*

The platform is a bustling mass of people. Scorpius pushes a trolley piled high with his trunk, assorted bags, and his new owl, Ariana. He’s already wearing his robes, because he hadn’t been able to resist changing into them the second he reached the station. The bag of sweets is tucked safely into his pocket, and he keeps stopping to check they’re there.

He’s too jittery with excitement and nerves to pay attention to anything other than the thick smoke, which billows over the heads of the crowd, the soft hooting of all the owls, and his disbelief at how incredibly beautiful the scarlet Hogwarts Express is in real life. He’s only ever seen it in books, but _this._ This is amazing.

He bounces up and down behind the trolley. “I’m here. I’m going to Hogwarts. Mum, this is the best day ever.”

Astoria smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t waste all your energy. It’s going to be a very long day.”

“I’m not going to run out of energy,” Scorpius says, looking up at her. “I’m going to eat sweets, and cauldron cakes, and pumpkin pasties, and- Can I get on the train now?” He looks up at his parents. His dad looks stiff, and almost as nervous as he’d felt last night. His mum is smiling, and holding his dad’s arm.

“I suppose so,” Astoria says. She releases Draco, and puts a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder instead. “Let’s find you a quiet carriage. Draco, dear would you bring the luggage? I’m not sure excitement, trolleys, and crowds necessarily go together very well.”

Scorpius shoots his dad a sheepish smile, then rushes off in the direction of the train. He’s never been so anxious and excited and ready to go in his life. The energy is coursing through him like blood, pounding in his ears and thumping in his chest. He’s going to Hogwarts. He’s going he’s going he’s going!

So overwhelming is his excitement that he’s completely impervious to the looks he’s getting. Heads turn and eyes follow him. People look at his parents through narrowed eyes. Astoria ignores them, head held high, all her attention fixed on her son. Draco stands tall and proud, but he feels the weight and sharpness of all those eyes as they pierce him like daggers, and he can’t not return at least some of the looks, glaring back at them. If they dare look at Scorpius the way they’re looking at him…

Scorpius weaves his way along the train, searching for a free compartment. It doesn’t take too long to find an empty one, and he hurries inside and takes the seat by the window. He’s joined by his mum a few seconds later, and his dad levitates the luggage inside just a minute after that.

“I don’t remember it ever being so busy on here,” Draco says, as he stows the luggage up in one of the racks.

“That’s because people always got out of the way for you,” Astoria teases. She turns to Scorpius. “Will you be okay? We don’t want to get in the way, so we should probably leave now.”

Scorpius looks around at the upholstered seats, the wood panels, and out of the window at the platform, which is a riot of magic and people and noise. He feels at home.

“I think I’ll be fine,” he says, smiling. He gets up and wraps his mum in a tight hug. “I’ll write to you,” he says. “As soon as the feast is over.”

“We don’t expect you to,” Astoria says, squeezing him in return. “But of course I’d love to know which house you’re in, and about all the friends you’ve made.”

Scorpius nods and draws away. “Of course.” He turns to his dad and hesitates for a moment, then he steps forward and hugs him too. It’s not as long or as tight, but it’s okay, and Scorpius feels braver afterwards. “Well,” he says. “Goodbye then.” He follows his parents to the door and watches them retreat down the corridor, then he goes back into the compartment and finds himself entirely alone.

He sits in his seat and stares out of the window, swinging his feet back and forth. This is it. He’s on his way. Now he just needs to find some friends.

People keep bustling up and down the corridor outside his compartment. Lots of people. Most of them older than him. They’re all very noisy, and they all seem to know each other, and the idea of going and trying to talk to any of them makes him feel slightly sick, so he stays in his seat and pulls a book from his satchel. Books, he’s discovered, are the best companions. Friends or no friends, he won’t be lonely as long as he has a book.

He’s busy rereading _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ when the door opens. Immediately he looks up, folding the book shut, and smiles expectantly at the newcomer. He’s a boy about Scorpius’s age, and he’s looking over his shoulder as he comes in. He sits in the seat opposite Scorpius, and only then looks up.

Scorpius gives him a bright smile and a little wave. “Hi!” He says.

The boy’s eyes widen. He stares at Scorpius, taking in the blond hair and grey eyes, then his gaze flickers up to the trunk in the rack. The name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is embossed in gold on the leather.

“Sorry,” the boy says. “I-I forgot. I have to meet a…” he gestures to the door, “a friend. Um. Yes. Bye.” He gets up and flees the compartment, slamming the door behind him. Scorpius stares after him, stunned, but not surprised.

He’d known this would probably happen, but actually experiencing it… For a moment he feels like all his happiness is crumbling away, but then he shakes himself. No. That boy is not going to ruin his day. He deserves better than people like that, anyway. That’s what his mum had said.

He pulls his satchel into his lap and starts to search it for the sweets, rummaging through the pockets and down into the bottom of the bag. They aren’t there. There’s no paper bag and no sweets. He’s lost the gift from his mum.

Panicking, he starts patting himself down. He gets up and starts searching through his bags. He grabs his coat and checks every pocket, then he goes through the pockets of his robes. Only then does he find them. Of course, he’d put them in there so he could find them. How did he manage to forget that? Paper crinkles under his fingers, and relief floods him as he pulls out the little paper bag, still full of all his favourite sweets. It’s fine. He still has his best weapon for finding friends.

He tucks the paper bag back into his pocket and returns to his book. He fiddles with the marker ribbon, twisting it in his fingers, and when he next glances up he realises the train is already moving. They’re no longer in the station. Houses and gardens flash past. There’s a Muggle child riding a bike in one of the back yards that line the track, and they don’t seem to see the train as it passes. Maybe this train is magical. It probably is. There isn’t that much written about the history of the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius has checked, but from what he knows, everything points to it being far more than a mundane steam train.

Scorpius grins. For the first time he’s completely immersed in the magical world without his parents to guide him. He can go anywhere, do anything. He’s going to learn spells, and potions, and flying, and this is all going to be completely amazing.

He returns to his book and continues trying to memorise every detail of the theory behind Alohomora. If he’s going to shine in lessons he needs to know everything off by heart before he arrives. He wants to be the best, or at the very least adequate, and most of all he needs to do his parents proud.

He’s just thinking about drawing his wand and practicing some of the elementary wand movements, when the sound of the compartment door rattling open again distracts him. He looks up from his book and freezes.

A boy is peering into his compartment. A boy with unruly, jet black hair, and bright, emerald eyes. A boy who looks a bit pale and nervous. A boy Scorpius has only ever seen in pictures before; who is a bit smaller in the flesh, and who is the spitting image of his father to an even more incredible extent than Scorpius ever imagined.

He swallows hard and hardly dares to breathe. His hands tremble slightly with excitement, because this is an opportunity. Of course Harry Potter’s son will already know to hate him, will probably take one look at him and run a mile, but Scorpius is about to speak to a Potter. A real, live Potter. It’s a dream come true.

“Hi,” Albus says, looking at Scorpius and smiling, a little shaky with nerves. “I-is this compartment…” he gestures to the empty seats, and Scorpius’s heart races. Albus doesn’t recognise him. He doesn’t know, and he wants to come in!

“It’s free,” Scorpius says. He gets to his feet and grins. “I-I mean, it’s just me.”

“Great,” Albus says, stepping over the threshold and gesturing over his shoulder. “So we might just come in for a bit? If that’s okay?” He glances out at the corridor, then back to Scorpius.

Scorpius beams. “That’s okay!” He steps forward and holds out a hand. “Hi!”

Albus grins and shakes his hand. The grin makes the corners of his eyes crinkle up, and he shines. Scorpius smiles even harder in return, and cannot begin to believe his luck.

That night, he sits cross-legged on his bed in the Slytherin dorm, while Albus bustles around in the space between their beds, unpacking his things.

“Do you think I need my scarf, or should I put it in my wardrobe?” he asks, surveying the new green and silver scarf he’s been given.

Scorpius shakes his head. “No idea. Put it in the wardrobe. You can always get it out again.”

“I suppose.” Albus folds the scarf neatly and puts it in the bottom of his wardrobe before turning back to his trunk. “I’ll definitely need my robes, and my school shirt… and my tie, and…”

Scorpius tunes him out. He knows there’s a stupid grin on his face, but he’s just so happy he can’t bring himself to care anymore. He has a friend. Albus Potter is his friend. He has to keep pinching himself to convince himself this isn’t a dream. But it isn’t. It’s reality. He’s at Hogwarts, he’s in Slytherin, and Albus is here, talking to him like they’ve known each other forever.

While Albus carries on muttering and folding clothes, Scorpius pulls a bit of parchment and a quill out of his satchel, and starts writing a letter to his mum, because he’d promised he would, and because he can’t contain the overwhelming bubble of joy and relief any longer. It’s pressing against his insides, and he thinks he might explode if he doesn’t let it out soon.  

_Dear Mum,_

_I think this has been the best day of my life ever. You’ll never guess who I made friends with on the train! Harry Potter’s son, the one who’s in my year, Albus. He had no idea about the rumours, and I don’t think he really cares about them even now he does know. Also, your sweets definitely worked. We ate them together, and he liked the Pepper Imps best. Clearly he has good taste._

_We sat together for the whole train ride, and we’ve been sorted into the same house, and we sat together at the feast, and now we have beds next to each other._

_I really hope that maybe he’ll be my best friend. I think you have to take time to consider that sort of thing, because we’re going to learn a lot and grow up a lot this year, but… I really like him, and I want to stay friends with him, because he’s brilliant._

_I hope you and Dad are well. I’ll probably write again tomorrow, to let you know how my lessons were. I’m quite excited about them. We have Transfiguration first thing! I suppose I should probably go to bed, because it’s going to be a long and busy day tomorrow. The problem is I might be too excited to sleep…_

_I’m so happy I’m here, Mum. I didn’t really expect to get here and have a friend right away. I thought it might take time, but I met Albus at the beginning of the journey, and since neither of us really know anyone else we’re planning to stick together. He’ll take care of me, I’ll take care of him, and hopefully we can help each other with our homework and things._

_If this is what having a friend is like, I think I like it a lot…_

_Love you and miss you,_

_Scorpius_

_p.s. Albus and I are in Slytherin. I just realised I didn’t say, and I didn’t want you to panic and think I’d ended up in Gryffindor. I’m right where we expected, and I think I’m happy here. I can’t believe I have a friend in my house already! This really is the best day ever!_


End file.
